outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Parrots/Transcript
(Tom and Ben are in the news studio. Ginger records them live on TV.) Tom: Tonight: "All Hairballs Cause by Extra-Terrestrials!" Ben: And “Rain: Where Does it Come From?” Right after this! (Tom throws all of the stories at Ben.) Tom: Kibble breath! (Ben squirts Tom with the water gun.) Ben: Furball! Bert: Hey Guys! Ernie: Look at this (The connection is lost.) Ginger: Guys guys! Our TV signal just went dead! Tom: What? That was some of our best stuff ever! (He and Ben look up into the air) Bert and Ernie: Pierre! (Above the trailer, Pierre is playing on his portable console. He was busy fighting the undead in Zombie BrainSuckers.) Pierre: Take that, Zombie BrainSuckers! (He shoots tomatoes at the zombies in the game.) 48 hours... of this game... must... save... princess... (Tom climbs up to the top of the trailer.) Tom: Pierre, you've stopped pedalling! Our news cast is off the air! Pierre: Save princess... from zombies. (Tom tries to get him to snap out of it.) Tom: Pierre! Pierrio! Polly got a brain?! Pierre!! (Pierre puts in seeds in every word.) Pierre: Zombie, Brain, Suckers! Tom: Pierre (voice gets distorted in game.), nglaaar. Naaarr... (Pierre looks at the screen. He sees Tom through it.) Pierre: Zombie! (He spits seeds at Tom, while in game, he throws a tomato at him. He falls unconscious. Ben, Ginger and Gina are below.) Ben: Hello? What's going on up there? (Pierre spots Ben.) Ben: (voice distorted) labricha down this instarochy... (Pierre shoots seeds at Ben, Ginger and Gina and the three run away.) Ben: He's armed! Ginger: (confused) Technically, those are wings. Ben: Run anyway! Pierre: (still spitting seeds) Take that, brain suckers! Take that, flesh eaters! Go back to where you came from, zombies! Hey zombies, feast on fish! (Pierre flies off with Ben and Ginge hiding, Tom walks up to them) Tom: Oh man, Pierre is acting weirder than usual. Ben: And without his pedal power, our newscast is finnito! Tom: I'm sure we'll figure something. (Camera cuts to trailer) Tom: This game has really taken over Pierre's life! Ben: In "Zombie Brain Suckers", the game ends when you free the princess. If we get Pierre to think he's freed her, he'll stop playing. Ginger: Do you think it will work? Ben: Probably not. Now, we need someone to play the princess. Ginger: Ooh! Gina can do it! She's a great actress! (Camera cuts to Gina locked in a cage, Ben turns to Tom and Ginger) Ben: Now, you two be zombies and guard the princess. Pierre will expect you to put up a fight. Ginger: Is it gonna hurt? Ben: For this to work, yes. (Camera cuts to Pierre in his hammock, still playing the game, Ben limps to him) Ben: Hello... I'm a zombie and you can't get me... Pierre: Zombie?! The princess's chamber! More brain suckers! LOCK N' LOAD! (Pierre spits seeds at Ben, Ben runs through the door, Pierre follows, notices 3 zombies, spits seeds at them, and the zombies jump out of the way) Your majesty! (Pierre unlocks the cage, kisses Gina, and runs to Tom, Ben, and Ginger, who are behind him) Belch! That toy is covered with Ginger spit! And you guys need some rest. You look just awful! Ginger: It worked! Tom: Yeah, Pierre is back to being his old obnoxious self! Pierre: (Looks at his portable console noticing the Zombie BrainSuckers2 app) Ooh! Zombie BrainSuckers2 just downloaded! Ben: Oh no you don't! (Pounces onto Pierre) Category:Talking Friends Transcript Category:Transcript